List of templates
Article Templates (can be used in profile pages too) NSFW This template is used for an article that is not appropriate for people under 17. It may contain sexual content/language, nudity, violence, blood/gore, drug use, and suggestive dialogue (ex. Racism, Sexism) If the article has swearing in it, this template is not for use, only if it has sexual language. Examples * Sexual Content/Language ** Nana Nana ** Kiseru McFly * Nudity ** Kiseru McFly ** Nana Nana * Violence ** Liam Sprungili * Blood/Gore ** Liam Sprungili ** Bayonetta * Drug Use ** Liam Sprungili * Suggestive Dialogue ** RJ Plum ** Bayonetta ** Nana Nana Spoiler This Template is only used for articles with a revealing plot in the story. Example: Kyariko Raised more than 5,000, now she has enough money to buy the Gamer Interior. Serious Character This template is to notify a character (No Trademarked) who's restricted from nude, and fetish uses. Nude Uses * Sex * Whips * Hentai * Underwear expose * c*mming * sadomasochism (S&M) * Gender Change Fetish Uses * Inflation (Of any Kind) * Weight Gaining * Force Feeding * Weight Loss * Footsies * Fart/Sc*t * Flattening * Deflation * Butt/Breast/Hourglass Inflation If someone is in this situation, the image will be reported, and the user who created it will be blocked, until they delete it. No Exceptions Example: * Scarlett Redondo (creator has added her to not inflate/nudify) * Morgan Gokuhara (creator decided to not fetishized the character) Trademarked This Template is used for a trademarked character from an existing media. Example: Bayonetta (Belongs to Platinum Games and Sega) Delete This template is used for an unnecessary/irrelevant/repetitive article to be deleted, If an admin sees this, it'll be deleted right away. User Profile Templates Admin This template is only used for Admins of the Wikia They're allowed to protect pages, block/unblock users, make restricted changes, delete irrelevant articles, etc. To be an Admin * You must be registered * Be in this community for 1 week or 1 month * Hasn't been blocked for more than 1 month before * Make 25 edits or more * Must have good friend If you followed any of these, you will become an admin, but be careful. Underage This is used on profile pages of children not born before The Current date, 2007. If they're born after that time, they'll be blocked until their 13th birthday. Currently, there are no users under 13 as of this time. Bad Username/Profile pic If a user has an inappropriate image/username, they'll be blocked until the user can change their profile pic, the admin can change their Username. Currently, there are no users with explicit image/username. Blocked User This user is blocked on this wiki for a limited time. If they come back with another sockpuppet, their block time will extend to a month. Permabanned User Inactivity Sockpuppetry Imagery/Video this template is used for an image/video Fair Rights Used from another website Made by their own = Category:Templates